Victor der Schatten
by DarkCrucifix
Summary: Asuka is elated when NERV recieves another German pilot (the sixth child) and a new German Eva, the advanced Eva Unit 05.
1. The Truth Emerges

Another shot at a good Neon Genesis Evangelion fic. I hope this one will turn out as well as the other one. Enjoy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shinji sat at the table in Misato Katsuragi's apartment with a confused look on his face, occasionally staring at Pen Pen as if hoping the penguin would solve all of his problems. He was truly worried.  
  
He was jerked from his thoughts back into reality when Asuka slammed the bowl of ramen* onto the table in front of him, giving him a beaming smile. She then walked, almost skipping, back to the kitchen sink to wash the rest of her dishes.  
  
Shinji began to mentally panic. Asuka was never this happy or. friendly, even though it was a Saturday. "Asuka?" Shinji began, eyes worriedly staring at the German redhead's swaying hips.  
  
"Yes, baka?" Asuka replied in a melodious, dangerously euphoric voice, still humming.  
  
Shinji was beginning to sweat. "Uh, are you. feeling all right?" He managed to choke out. He looked down at Pen Pen. The penguin was scared, too.  
  
Asuka turned around to face him, hands on her hips. "I'm fine," she said, grinning at him.  
  
"Well then. why are you so. happy?"  
  
Asuka scowled at him. "Why, can't I be happy? If you have to know, it's because a new pilot is coming to NERV today. Another German pilot, and a new German Eva!" Her eyes seemed to light up as she announced the news.  
  
Shinji stood up from the table, his eyes wide. "Misato didn't tell me! How do you know about it?"  
  
"Eavesdropping," Asuka replied simply, grinning.  
  
Shinji just stared at her for a moment, not sure what to think of the news. "When's the pilot coming?" He asked slowly.  
  
"This afternoon, baka. I was going to leave soon. I was planning on meeting Misato there later." She scowled. "I guess you'll want to come."  
  
"Sure," Shinji said slowly, still staring at her. He was surprised that she hadn't called him a pervert yet.  
  
"Well then," Asuka said suddenly, grabbing him by the arm, "we should go now!"  
  
Before Shinji had a chance to argue, Asuka had dragged him out of the apartment, and all he could do was follow her. 


	2. The Sixth Child

Just so all of the people who reviewed me know, there is no plan for an Aura of Smooth here. Also: the title is in German, and it translates into English as "Victor of Shadow" Hint hint. Just wait and see.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The still-slightly-drunk Misato led Asuka and Shinji into the geofront about an hour later, becoming lost once again, but soon finding her way to the "designated" meeting room where all three children would meet the Sixth Child.  
  
Ritsuko tapped her foot impatiently where she stood by the door, occasionally glancing at her watch. Suddenly the large metallic door slid open and she sighed in exasperation. Misato staggered in with as much dignity as she could muster, followed by the Second and Third Children. Shinji looked around the room a bit nervously, and Asuka's face was still strangely lit up with anticipation. Both saw Rei standing silently near the wall, looking at the other door, the one that the new pilot would enter through.  
  
Misato ran over to Ritsuko and the two women held a hushed conversation for a few minutes. When they were done, they moved to stand with dignity against the wall, also looking at the door. Suddenly, the door began to slide open, and Maya stepped into the room.  
  
"All right," she announced. "I would like you all to meet the Sixth Child, Victor Heindenburgh." Everyone in the room took a deep breath as the Sixth Child entered behind Maya.  
  
The boy that entered behind the official was tall, slightly taller than Shinji. He stood  
  
before them wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a long black jacket. A silver crucifix pendant hung from his neck, not unlike Misato's. He had blonde hair, and gray eyes that scanned the room.  
  
Asuka could barely contain herself at the sight of another German pilot. Soon after he had entered, she ran up to him, offering her hand in a greeting. "Hi!" She said happily. "I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu! Pleased to meet you."  
  
The boy simply turned to glance at her blankly, and then looked away. Asuka stood there in disbelief. She was absolutely crushed.  
  
The other two Children introduced themselves to him then, both managing to elicit some sort of response. Unlike Asuka. Soon after he had introduced himself, Shinji looked over at Asuka. Her eyes were alight with pure rage.  
  
"Now that you have all met the Sixth Child," Ritsuko announced to them, "we will go and take a look at Eva 05."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As the small group walked down the long hallway, with Misato and Ritsuko conversing excitedly in front, Asuka moved to walk next to Shinji.  
  
Shinji became nervous once more. Asuka was still acting strangely. She said nothing to him, not even anything that was insulting.  
  
Well, he thought to himself, she's obviously depressed. She had really been looking forward to this encounter, and it went the opposite way that she had expected. I actually feel sorry for her.  
  
He could see why she was angry: that Victor was weird. He chuckled to himself. The new pilot had even less of a personality than Rei.  
  
He glanced at Asuka worriedly. After what had happened, it did not seem that anything could cheer her up.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted suddenly as Ritsuko spoke to the group. "All right, then. Here we are." Her voice carried clear over the heads of the pilots. "Now you will all have your first look at Eva Unit 05."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For those of you who might not be too familiar with Evangelion, Asuka's experience was especially devastating for her because she had been ignored by her insane mother as a child, which left permanent emotional scars. The experience of being ignored again would be nearly unbearable for her.  
  
Soon you shall all see how my twisted mind has fashioned Eva Unit 05. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 


	3. First Conflict

I have received a few complaints, so I will try to FIX THE FLAWS IN MY STORY. Happy? Good. Now is the time for compensation. Enjoy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The vast metallic door to the holding chamber of Eva Unit 05 seemed to open so slowly that it was almost unnoticeable. To Misato and Ritsuko, that is. When the door had finally opened, the group stepped through the doorway into the nearly blinding white lights.  
  
As their eyes adjusted, they began to walk down a metal causeway above the familiar reddish liquid. Shinji didn't think he had been in this part of NERV before, though, but it was hard to tell. A strange mist hung about the vast chamber, so that they couldn't see very much ahead of them.  
  
Soon, they had stopped, and Shinji thought that he could partially make out some large object through the mist. It had to be Eva 05.  
  
"Okay, everyone," Misato announced, her voice not affected by the density of the mist. "This is Eva Unit 05." Everyone took one last step.  
  
Everyone there, except Victor, gasped when they saw the new unit. Shinji looked up at its head and shoulders in astonishment. It was almost completely different from the other Evas, yet oddly the same. It was almost entirely black; no other colors could be seen except the gray area around its mouth and the harsh green glow of its three eyes. It had strange, black blade protrusions on its shoulders, stabbing upwards higher than the head, four on each shoulder. Its head had a psychotic grin similar to Eva 01's, but the three glowing green eyes above enforced it even more. Possibly the strangest thing about the head, though, were the four black spikes that lay swept back on the top of the beast's head, so that their points stuck out behind the head. Shinji wondered briefly if that would cause trouble with the entry plug.  
  
Suddenly Asuka coughed loudly, and Shinji looked over at her. Her eyes were narrowed at the Eva as if it was mocking her. She was certainly jealous. Rei, on the other hand, simply stared at it. The strange look in her eyes was unreadable.  
  
"Now, everyone, I would like to tell you about-," Ritsuko began, but was almost immediately cut off as a huge tremor rocked the building. "MY GOD!" She shouted above the rumble.  
  
Misato ran over to the computer screen against the wall and stared at it momentarily. "Great!" She shouted back. "It's another Angel! All right, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, you had better-,"  
  
"No," Ritsuko interrupted. "I think we should let Victor handle this one. I want to see what he can do."  
  
"You said he was a trained pilot, right?" Misato shouted at her."  
  
"Yes. Now, Victor, I want you to pilot the Eva."  
  
Victor simply nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All three of the other pilots watched anxiously from the control room along with the NERV officials. Everyone had slight doubts. This Victor didn't seem the type to be able to pilot an Eva.  
  
They all looked on in silence as the entry plug was inserted into Eva 04's back. Constraints were released, and the biomechanical beast was slowly moved to the launch platform. This would be a decisive conflict.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gendo Ikari stood at the large window, observing the new Eva as it was preparing for battle, with his hands folded behind his back. Maya stood next to him, overseeing the events rather nervously.  
  
"Are you sure this boy is capable?" Ikari asked in his flat tone.  
  
"Yes sir," Maya answered a bit uncertainly. "Or at least, the reports say he is."  
  
"Let us hope the reports are accurate, then."  
  
"Yes sir. This particular operation is crucial; if the Eva malfunctions and becomes a serious problem, the UN would be in uproar. There could be international trouble, and who knows what-!"  
  
Gendo interrupted smoothly. "Hopefully we won't have to worry about that. The Eva and the boy must succeed for trouble in the UN to be avoided. This is a decisive test."  
  
He looked over at Maya. "Go and oversee the operations in the control room. Make sure this goes as smoothly as possible."  
  
"Yes sir!" Maya gave a smart salute and turned, walking out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eva 05 had been launched. The huge black beast stood among the forest of buildings that was Tokyo-3. One hundred meters away stood the Angel. It glared at him through the red eyes on the jagged head of its tall, lithe body. Strange glowing spikes protruded everywhere on its body, so it shone with a horrifying, unearthly brilliance. In the razor teeth of its mouth was an abandoned car.  
  
Victor watched the creature silently from his entry plug, gray eyes returning its dangerous glare. He didn't even flinch as the Angel began to make its way toward him. He simply grinned as they concrete shook.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Misato stood overlooking the crowd in the control room. Everything had gone according to plan- so far. Gendo sat grinning his disturbing grin at her from his seat.  
  
Misato was about to speak out and congratulate everyone working on the operation, but a voice spoke up behind her.  
  
"Uhh- Misato?" It was Maya.  
  
"Yes?" Misato replied, turning around to look at the other woman with an agitated look on her face.  
  
"I- think you had better come and look at this."  
  
Misato walked over to the console Maya was sitting at, panicking inside. It could not all go wrong now.  
  
"The pattern." Maya began. "It's-,"  
  
Misato gave a horrified gasp as her eyes took in the screen. "Victor's synch ratio! It- it's at 0%!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ha. Haha. No super SI here. Flame if you feel the need to; constructive criticism is welcomed. 


End file.
